Powerpuff girls doujinshi meets the ghostriders
by Poe the second
Summary: When the Rowdyruff girls suffer a dire inury, thei brothers make a deal with the devil... literally. Now they are the ghostriders! Based on Bleedmans PPGD comic and Marvels Ghostrider comic Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Making a deal

I present to you PPGD meets the ghostriders, first of all I own nothing, not even the rowdyruff girls, they belong to rowdyruff princess on youtube

Chapter 1 Making a deal

Brick sat the side of the hospital bed holding Blasts hand, she was hooked up to some tube that leaked a liquid into her arm. The doctor had just left the room, to give Brick and his brothers some time alone with their sisters. Brick still couldn't believe he had let this happen, the Rowdyruff girls had been terribly wounded in a battle with the Darkstar council. As soon as the battle was over he, Boomer and, Butch had rushed them to the hospital. The doctor had said he didn't know if they would ever fully recover from these wounds, he didn't even know if they would live. Brick flashed back in his mind to the battle.

Flashback.

Brick bashed another cyborg monster flying, and grabbed another that was sneaking up behind him. He flipped it in front of him and using his legs ripped of its arms, as it gave a cry of pain he smashed its head in. The red ruff looked over to see how his siblings and friends where doing, Boomer and Butch where doing okay they where running around in midair by running on each others feet, they where also unleashing energy blasts at the group of cyborgs that had surrounded them. The PPG's and their nerd friend Dexter where turning the robots to scrap metal and showed no signs of going down. Brick looked around for his little sisters, but saw no sign of them. Suddenly he saw Blast lying limp on the ground between a cyborgs feet. Brick cried "Blast!" and he ran at the group of cyborgs, in a berserk rage. The cyborgs only had time to turn around before Brick was upon them. Soon they where nothing but rubble, Brick crouched down and took up Blasts hand, he saw Burn and Bow had also been taken down. Suddenly Boomer and Butch appeared at Bricks side so fast it was as if they had teleported. Their eyes widened when they saw what happened, instantly they picked up their sisters and flew like the wind to the hospital.

End Flashback.

Brick felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Boomer had his hand on the red ruffs shoulder. "Come on Brick we got to go." Said the blue ruff, "Okay." When his brothers backs where turned, he placed a kiss on Blasts fore head and left followed his brothers.

The three boys walked down the street, Butch and Boomer where talking rapidly, while Brick was totally silent. Boomer turned to Brick and asked, "Hey leader boy, what's with you? You haven't said anything since we left the hospital." "It's just…" said Brick, "I feel partly responsible for this. If only I had been paying more attention…" "Brick you can't beat yourself up for this. It's not your fault man." Said Butch. "Man I'd give anything to help them." "Anything?" came a voice from the shadows, a man stepped out, he had white hair swept onto his head, and red eyes. He wore a long dark coat and carried a cane with a skull engraved on the top. "Did you say you boys would do anything to help your sisters?" "Yes, but what's it to you?" Said Brick, "I need to know you all are willing to give anything." Said the man. Butch and Boomer consulted for a minute then said "Yes, anything but like Brick said, what's it to you?" "What if I could, heal your sisters wounds? Make them better? Would you be willing to make a deal?" "Do that and we'll give you anything you want." Said Brick, and the other two nodded. "Very well I'll take… your souls." "Okay whatever dude" said Brick deciding this guy was crackpot, "All you have to do is sign." Said the guy, and he unfurled a piece of parchment. The trio took a look at the piece of parchment, it had their names at the top, there was some boring writing, then there was a line where they where supposed to sign their name. "Okay we'll do it." They each said Then the guy pricked each of their fingers and a drop of blood from each of their fingers hit the line, "That'll do just fine." "How'd you know we'd say yes?" said Boomer, "Oh they always do." Said the guy and suddenly his mouth became full of monster like fangs.

Suddenly Brick jolted awake, and then he relaxed it had all been a dream. That had to be the weirdest one he had ever had. He looked to his side and saw his brothers where asleep beside him. The red ruff shook his head a few times to wake up and got out of bed. Later as Brick was making himself breakfast, the phone rang, he grabbed on the first ring so it wouldn't wake everyone up, "Utonium residence, how can I help you?" "Hello is this Brick? This is doctor Craven from the hospital, sorry to call you so early, but I think you would want to know. Your sisters have made a miraculous recovery! Never have seen such a recovery. They should be able to come home today!" "What!? That's wonderful! When are they coming home!" "At about 1 o'clock." "Thank you doctor!" said Brick and hung up, his look of joy suddenly changed to a look of horror as he realized what he and his brothers had done.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Ghostriders

Chapter 2 Ghostriders

Blast pushed open the door of the hospital to see Brick, Boomers, Butch, and the PPGs waiting for her and her sisters. "Now then how did a pretty girl like you end up in a place like this?" joked Brick as he gave her a hug, "Very funny Brick." Said Blast, but there was a smile on her face. Just then Burn, and Bow walked out the door, Butch and Boomer gave them each a hug. They started to walk down the street, everyone except Blast was talking non-stop, the purple ruff was lost in her own thoughts. The doctor had said they had made a miraculous recovery, true they where super humans. But she didn't know of any super human healing powers, they must just have some healing power she had never know about. As they walked she suddenly noticed that the boys where extremely tense, they kept looking over their shoulders. But then it was probably nothing at all.

Brick felt incredibly nervous, the red ruff had talked with his brothers; they all had had the same dream. Though now Brick doubted it had been a dream. The boys had been looking over their shoulder, and being cautious all day. Their sisters kept questioning them, but they kept saying they where just a little jumpy. Brick shook his head; the red ruff needed some air, as probably did his brothers. He quickly shouted that he was going for a walk, Boomer and Butch joined him and they walked quietly down the street. Suddenly there came a familiar voice that chilled Brick to the bone, "Well boys I kept up my end of bargain, now it's time to keep up yours." The man stepped out of the shadows a slight smirk on his face. Brick turned quickly and said, "What are you going to do? And by God, who are you?" The man smirked, and said, "Not even close Brick, I have many names, I prefer Mephisto, but I'm more commonly know by another name. Haven't you guessed yet?" Bricks blood froze again, "You're… you're the…" "Well if you're done stuttering I'll move on. As for what's going to happen to you, you shall become my warriors, the Ghostriders." "And just what are you going to have us do?" said Boomer. "For today I'm just sending you on a test run today, to see how you can handle your new powers." Suddenly three amulets appeared in the air, they where in the shape of circles with inverted stars on them, one was green, another dark blue, and the last one was fire red. In center of the green one was a skull with four horns, and tusk like fangs on the bottom of its mouth. On the blue one was a demonic face, with eyes that had points on the top at the end, it had a smooth face with a line for the mouth, that had a pair of small fangs sticking out at then far sides, it had horns that where on the sides of its head and they pointed up. The red one had another face; this one had four eyes, slits for nostrils, eyes that where jagged on the top and far sides, its mouth was full of fangs, and horns that sprouted from the forehead, then curved as they grew longer so that they pointed straight up at the end. Suddenly they all began to glow, and energy shot from them, green energy that looked like fire and mist at the same time, dark blue energy so dark it was almost black from the blue one, and fire from the red one. The energy surrounded the boys and they all cried out, through the storm of energy came Mephisto's voice, "Now become my Ghostriders."

Blast was surfing through the T.V. channels when she saw the news report. "Guys get down here!" she cried, they all ran into the living room, "Blast what is it?" asked Bow. "Just watch." Said the purple ruff and she turned up the volume. On the screen was a female reporter standing in front of a wall of fire, behind her police where firing up at some unseen foe. Every now and then there was a blast of fire, black energy, or green energy. "Yes some unknown assailants have gone on a warpath here in downtown, there seems to be no explanation for this attacks. It seems to be simple random destruction, police seem powerless to stop them." Suddenly the camera shifted to a rooftop where there was three figures, that where sending down the blasts. "We need to get over there!' cried Burn, "Wait hold on. Are you sure you guys are up for this?" said Blossom, "I mean you just got out of the hospital, and those guys don't seem to be pushovers." "Calm down Blos, we'll be fine." Said Blast. "Can we stop talking and actually get over there?" said Buttercup. And they quickly flew over, not knowing what challenge they faced. They finally arrived and saw the situation looked worse in person. Every car was in flames; every building in ruins, and the three figures at the top of the roof seemed to be the cause of it. Finally they saw them, all three of them looked totally evil. The middle ones head was a skull that was surrounded by flame, it had slits where the nose should be, he had long fangs on the left and right sides of his mouth, and there where spikes on the top, a pair of curved horns, longish fangs that stuck out of the side of the skull, and the skull was black, he wore a leather jacket, with spiked metal shoulder guards, metal lower arm guards with a trio of blades on them, and demonic designs on the sides of the blades, and spikes and the knuckles of the leather gloves he wore, on the top of the jacket was a pair of dark red armor plates on the front and back of his jacket, held by chains, and on the front was a demonic skull with four eyes, slits for nostrils, two pairs of horns, one pointing up, and the other pointing down, with an open mouth full of fangs, and fire poured from the eyes and mouth. He had a belt made of chains, and with a smaller version of the skull on his chest in the center, only fire didn't come out of it, and there was only one pair of horns and eyes, on his pants where black leather, with dark red boots with demonic skull clasps. The one on the right had black skin, a pair of pointed up horns, on the side of his head, and blue fire where hair should be, two jets of which forked up in the front, the eyes where simply angry blue pools of light, he had two small fangs sticking out if the sides of his mouth, he wore armor plates on his shoulders with demonic faces pressed into the center, he wore blue bands on his upper arms with demonic runes on them, his lower arms where covered by black lower arm guards, with a demonic dragon like face on the top, he had a blue set of chest and back armor with another demonic face pressed into it, the face had a pair of curved horns, it had a slightly elongated face, with some shadow energy in the mouth, it had huge fangs, he had a belt made of black cylinders with a smaller version of the demonic face on his chest, he wore dark blue pants with black boots, and demonic faces for the buckles. The last one had a skull for a head with green fire surrounding it, he had a pair of bull like horns, he had leather shoulder guards, with blades on them, he wore lower arm guards made of infused bone, he also wore a leather jacket, and there was a made of infused bone, and had a fanged skull at the center, and green fire/mist like energy in the mouth and eyes, his belt was made of leather and had small skulls in a line on it, and it had a smaller version of the skull on his chest only smaller, he wore black leather pants, and he had green boots with skull clasps. They had just sent the police off running for their lives, and where currently laughing at their cowardice. "Hey freaks!" cried Blast; they turned around, and snarled. "Just who do you think you guys are?" "We are the darkest spawn of hell." Said the one in green, "Elite warriors of Satan himself." Said the one in blue, "We are the Ghostriders, Hellfire, Wraith, and Necros!" said the one in red. "We don't care if you're Pee Wee Herman! You're going down!" cried Buttercup, "Well then…" said the red one, and he pulled out a chain with a blade on one end, he started to swing it an it became a light with flame, the blue one conjured a pair of short swords with slightly curved blades, suddenly they began to glow with some kind of black energy, the green one readied a scythe that glowed with a green energy that looked like mist and fire at the same time. "Let's rumble!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Hellcycles

"These guys are good." Thought Blast as she dodged Hellfire's chain again. They had been fighting the Ghostriders for 10 minutes and the Powerpuffs where already out for the count. These demon guys obviously meant business, Blast just managed to dodge Hellfire who flew at her with his fists forward emitting hell fire. Blast thought she and her sisters might have an advantage in the air, but the ghostirders had only sprouted bat like wings and flew after them. At last Blast decided to use their last resort, the purple ruff called her sisters to her and said, "We have to go into angel form, it may be the only way to stop them." Her sisters nodded and suddenly a light surrounded them. The ghostriders blocked their eyes, and cringed at the sudden burst of holy light. When they looked at last, three angels hovered where the girls had been, but they only smiled. Hellfire snarled, "So we face angels? That will make destroying you more satisfying." "Just try it said Blast, and she shot out a blast of electricity at him. He countered with a blast of fire, and the other two leaped into action, as did Bow and Burn.

Necros swung his scythe into Burn, when suddenly she dissolved, "Huh? What's going on here?" he snarled. Suddenly he found himself surrounded by Burns, "Illusion projection idiot." They all said at once. Death only grinned, "Nice try." Then he joined his hands and closed his eyes, suddenly that green fire and mist like energy formed into a sphere around him. Suddenly a bunch of outlines of skulls appeared in it, suddenly Necros thrust out his hands and opened his eyes at the same time. Blasts shot out with the skulls in front and hit every illusion of Burn, as well as hitting Burn herself. Burn sank to the ground, obviously weakened greatly, Necros flew in the air above Burn, his scythe mounted on one shoulder and the green ghostrider said, "We have a few tricks of our own."

Wraith flew around looking for Bow; she had completely disappeared from sight. He stopped in front of a bunch of gargoyles and wondered aloud, "Where is that cursed angel!?" Suddenly one of the gargoyles tackled the blue ghostrider, and drove him into the ground. Wraith snarled "What the?" Suddenly the gargoyle morphed into Bow, "Shapeshifting, Duh." Suddenly Bow was sent flying, after the blue ghostrider got her off him with a shadow blast. He stood up in the crater Bow had made when he tackled him, then Shadow grinned and said, "Try this one on for size." Suddenly shadow energy began to surround him, forming into a huge body. Bow backed away as she watched this transformation, soon a huge demon like form stood before her. It was made of shadow energy, and had a pair of goat like horns, and glowing eyes that pointed up on the end. The face had no mouth, it had huge claws on the hands, hoof like feet, two pairs of bat wings, and an inverted star on its chest. "Now die." Snarled the beast, he grabbed Bow his massive claws, and smashed her into the ground a number of times, then he threw her flying. The small angel climbed to her feet, then the demon shot her with an enormous shadow energy blast, and Bow went flying and smashed into a building. She looked up to see Wraith standing over her, he pointed one of his swords in her face and said, "Pathetic and weak. Clearly the big man molds you angels in his image."

Hellfire and Blast kept sending blasts of lighting and hellfire at one another, each blast only countered each other, suddenly Hellfire pulled a shotgun off of his back, it was made of black metal, the barrel was surrounded by a demonic skull and there where designs along the barrel. Hellfire fired it and a huge blast of white hot hellfire shot out of it, Blast blocked with a shield of electric energy, and said, "My turn!" Suddenly a pair of energy claws appeared around Hellfire, they had lines of electric energy leading off of them that connected to Blasts hands, the claws grabbed him and sent energy coursing through his body. Hellfire only smirked and said, "Pathetic." Suddenly four spurts of hellfire shot off of his body, and formed into four demons made of hellfire, they had bull horns, slits for nostrils, fangs in their mouths, bat wings, clawed hands and feet, and inverted stars on their chests, they roared and leapt at Blast who barely had time to get over her surprise. Soon she was on her knees, and suddenly she was punched in the face and she went flying, she skidded a few feet, then coming to rest on the road, she moaned and looked up to see Hellfire, standing over her with his fist charged with hellfire, and he said, "Man you guys where barely a workout, I barely worked up a sweat."

Hellfire turned to see his brothers walking towards him carrying the angels they had fought, well, not carrying rather dragging by the scruff of the neck. "So do we kill them?" asked Necros hopefully, "come on." Said Wraith. Suddenly Mephisto appeared and said, "Not this time boys." "Awwwww." Said all three of them, "But I do have one more surprise for you." Said Mephisto, he snapped his fingers, and there was the sound of roaring motorcycles, and out of the ruins came three demonic chopper motorcycles, "Your new hellcycles." The one in the middle had a dark red bestial skull on the front with fire pouring from the eyes, and horns coming out of it that went over the bottom of the handlebars, the gas tank was black with demonic skeleton wings on it, on the back was tow sets of exhaust pipes with fire pouring from them, the body was black and red covered in demonic designs, and the wheels where made of hellfire, the front wheels were connected to the front by chains that ended in claws. The one on the right was similar to the first on except it had a dragon head on the handlebars, with shadow energy pouring from the eyes, it had chains attached to the wheels except it had blades on the end, the body was dark blue and black, the gas tank was black and had dragon wings on it, and the wheels where made of shadow energy. The last one was also similar to the first one, except it had a large green skull on the front with death energy pouring from the eyes, the wheels where held by a bunch of infused bones, ending in skeleton hands, the gas tank had skeleton fingers on it, and the wheels where made of death energy. The three just stared at them in awe at first, then they slowly walked towards them and sat down on them gingerly, then finally Hellfire put one hand on the handlebar and revved the bike, then he got into the proper position for a motorcycle rider, his brothers did the same, then they accelerated and drove off leaving trails of hellfire, shadow, and death energy. Blast slowly got to her feet and watched as they disappeared into the night, then the moo angel said, "I don't think we've seen the last of them."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Aftermath

Chapter 4 Blackheart

Blast staggered into the house carrying Blossom on her back, she quickly dumped the pink puff on the couch, and slumped into a chair. Bow and Burn came in carrying Bubbles and Buttercup, they dumped the puffs on the couch as well, and sank into two other chairs, and there was silence for a few minutes, then Bow said, "Well we where crushed." "Amen." Replied Burn in a weak voice, "Come on guys." Said Blast, "Look on the positive side, they're gone now." "But they're bound to come back, what do we do then?" asked Bow, "Then we'll just have to kick their butts then." Said Blast, "Look I know we got kicked around like footballs, but with a little rest I'm sure we'll feel better. Come on lets hit the hay." The rowdyruff girls pulled themselves to their feet, and carried the powerpuffs to their room, and tossed them onto their bed, then they staggered into their room and collapsed into sleep.

Hellfire roared down the road, with Wraith and Necros behind him, "Man that was fun." Hellfire yelled to his fellow ghostriders, and they nodded. Suddenly as they came to a cross road, they heard a voice say, "Nicely done boys." They stopped their bikes and saw the master standing there, smiling. Hellfire climbed off his bike and said, "Well, what did you think Mephisto? His brothers did the same and Wraith said, "Pretty good huh?" "Yes very much so, it seems you know how to use your powers now, but its time you got you're mission." "Lay it on us Master." Said Necros, "You see boys in order to conquer this world, I need enough evil souls to send the gates between Earth and Hell crashing down. That's why I want you to retrieve a contract for me." "Just one contract? What difference would that make?" asked Hellfire, "This isn't just any old contract mind you." Said Mephisto, "This is the contract of Snabanganza, it is worth countless evil souls. Le time explain with a little ghost story." The ghostriders sat down, and MEphisto began, "You see there once existed a small western town called Sanbanganza, it was a nice town, peaceful, as nice a town as you could ever hope to find. Then a stranger came among them, and began making deals with people for their souls, giving them their deepest darkest desires. Soon the town became overcome by greed and Sanbanganza drowned in its own blood." "Cool." Said Wraith, and the other two had to agree. Suddenly there was a scream from over the side of the road, they all took a look, and saw some goth teenager was getting mugged, "Wait here guys, I want to try something." Said Hellfire, and he leapt over the side of the road, and gave an enormous roar. The mugger and the teenager looked to see Hellfire standing a few feet from them, he jerked his head at the teenager, and she said, "Thanks." And she hurried away, as Hellfire advanced on the mugger, the ghostrider grabbed the front of the muggers sweat shirt, and backed him into a wall, then he said, "Look into my eyes." The mugger responded by stabbing Hellfire in the shoulder, Hellfire gave a look at the knife handle, and waved one of his hands over it, when the mugger pulled it out, the blade had melted, then the mugger began to freak out, Hellfire kept looking into his eyes, and then said, "Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent, FEEL THEIR PAIN!" The mugger began to scream, and writhe, as bands of orange energy formed between the two of them, both Hellfire and the mugger began to see the muggers sins. In a few seconds the muggers hand became glazed over and black with red cracks in it. Hellfire dropped him onto the ground and made his way back to his fellow riders, who where staring at him in awe. "Okay Hellfire, that was cool." Said Wraith, and Necros said, "Definetly" "It seems your rider powers are coming along well. So I want you three to find the contract, so I can kick start the apocalypse." Said Mephisto, "But you must act quickly, for there are other forces after the contract." Asked Necros, "Lets just say I have to issues with my son." Said Mephisto.

The huge bouncer leaned on a wood support beam on the porch of the bar, and looked out into the night, he had only had to eject a few people, but the there where the people who needed to be ejected, but then there where a few people like that, and that was why he had this job. Suddenly there came the sounds of footsteps and he saw a kid walking towards the bar, he had pale skin, dark eyes, and he wore a black trench coat over dark colored clothes. "Hey kid, angels only in here." Said the bouncer, the kid just ignored him, and kept walking, this time the bouncer put out his arm in front of the kid, and said, "You got a problem with that?" The kid rolled his eyes and placed his hand on the place where the bouncers heart, was, instantly the bouncer felt himself grow weaker and weaker, and the kid said, "As a matter of fact," The bouncers eyes suddenly became black pits, his skin became sunken and blue and he collapsed to the ground dead, "I do." Blackheart stepped back and sighed, he couldn't believe demons like the elementals where hiding here, but then he could sense their demonic presence, Blackheart walked to the swinging doors, pushed them aside, and entered

_Minutes later_

Blakcheart, the floor of the bar was strewn with bodies, all like the bouncer outside. Suddenly there was the sound of earth shifting, water running, and wind whistling, from a spot on the floor a pile of earth appeared and grew until it formed into a human shape, and then skin and clothes formed, the guy had a shaved head, and his face was brutish and mean looking, he wore an earth colored leather jacket, an earth brown shirt, and a pair of brown jeans. "Trussel." Said Blackheart, he turned to see a puddle of water form on the ground, from it sprouted two large flows of water which connected and formed into a man, with a gaunt face, pale skin, hanging long dark colored hair which covered most of his face, he wore a murky dark blue trench coat, a murky green shirt, and dark blue pants. "Wallow." Said Blackheart, there was the sound of wind whistling, and there appeared a cloud of black wind like energy, it formed into an Asian man, he had long black hair, pale skin, a black moustache, he wore a dark grayish black trench coat, a grey shirt, and black pants. "Abagore." Said Blackheart, "Alright get to the point, why are you here?" snarled Abagore, "If you're father knew we where talking with you." Said Wallow, "Ah, but soon my father will have no dominance anywhere, if you help me." Said Blackheart, "What do you mean?" snarled Trussel, "I want to claim the Contract of Sanbanganza, and with its power we will be able to overthrow my father and claim Earth and Hell for our own." "And what about you're fathers new ghostriders?" asked Abagore, suddenly Blackhearts face became bluish, and skeletal for a moment, and he said, "What about them?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Library

Blast opened her eyes slowly, she still felt like she had been tossed through a wall, but that was probably because she had been numerous times. Blast still couldn't believe the raw power of those Ghostrider creeps, it was like they where each one man demonic armies. The purple rowdyruff wondered where they had come from, but then they had told them, that fiery, infernal, evil world below them, called hello my baby hello my honey, hello my ragtime gal. Blast shook her head and wondered where Brick, Boomer and Butch had been while they where fighting those creeps, the purple rowdyruff made a mental note to ask them, then beat the heck out of them. Blast got out of bed and walked down the hallway, when she passed the boys room, she looked inside, and was surprised to see no one was there. She walked inside cautiously and saw the bed in there hadn't been slept in, and there was no sign of them. "That's weird." She thought, "Did they not come home last night? That's not like them." Blast walked back into the hallway and saw her sisters had gotten up as well, "Hey are you guys alright?" Asked Blast, "If you define okay as feeling like I was smashed into a concrete wall 600 times, then yeah I'm just peachy." said Bow, "Jeez Bow, there's no need to be snippy." Said Burn, "Man it's weird, there's no sign of the boys, it looks like they didn't come home at all last night." Said Blast, "Really? That's weird, it's not like them to stay out all night." Said Burn.

Brick slowly opened his eyes; he and his brothers had changed back from his ghostrider form, at daybreak, they had taken shelter in a cavern on the outskirts of town, Mephisto had guided them there and left them a number of demons, to watch over them. As Brick got up he saw the razor demons feeding on a deer they had caught, these demons went on all fours most of the time, they had claws on their hands and feet, a pair of blade thing on their backs which curved on either ends, fangs, and spikes on the side of their heads. There was a stomping noise and Brick turned to see a pair of the hulking terrorsmith demons, these creatures where 10 feet high, had orange skin, a pair of stubby horns, a pair of spikes on their chests, four large pointed arm like things on their backs, two clawed fingers and thumbs on their hands, a spikes on their lower arms, they had stubby tails that had spikes all over the end, and they had hoof like feet. Screeches echoed through the air and a flock of red hell bats, with flaming wings appeared. Lastly there where the fire spewers, they where twisted creatures that may have once been human, with clawed hands and feet, and they could spew fire. Brick walked over to his brothers, and woke them up, "Alright chuckle heads, up and adam." Butch got up the first couple of nudges with Bricks foot, but Boomer only mumbled, "I don't wanna go to school." and rolled over. Brick rolled his eyes, and flicked a spark of hellfire onto one of the leather parts of Boomers version of their new wardrobe, it started to burn a little, Boomer woke up, sniffed the air, and said, "I smell cookies." He suddenly saw his jacket on fire and freaked out, yelling and rolling around trying to put it out, while Brick and Butch laughed. He managed it, and then leapt to his feet with murder in his eyes, "THAT WASN"T FUNNY BRICK!" "Well get up when I tell you next time, and I won't have to do that." Said Brick, "And it was kind of funny." Said Butch laughing again. "Look can we get on track?" said Brick, "We need to find that contract of Sanban whatever it is." "Where do you suggest we start looking leader boy?" said Boomer crossing his arms, "And what about this Blackheart guy? You know the son of the master who would like to claim the contract as well and kill us if we stand in his way?" said Butch. "Let's not worry about him until we have to." Said Brick, "Right now lets find out what we can about the contract." "So where do we start looking?" asked Boomer, "Well the most obvious place is Sanbnaganza itself, so we just have to find a map old enough so that Sanbanganza is on it." "Well, where are we gonna find a map that old?" asked Butch, when suddenly he realized where they would, "Oh no, not there, NOT THERE!" "Yes, there." Said Brick rolling his eyes.

Blast looked around as she and her sisters flew frantically through the streets, looking for their brothers, it was as if they had disappeared of the face of the earth, they had called all their friends, and looked for them everywhere, but there was no sign of the rowdyruff boys. They came to the town square and waited, soon the powerpuff girls came from the other direction, and Blast asked, "Anything?" "Nothing." Said Blossom, "Its like they disappeared of the face of the earth." Said Bubbles, "Where could they be?" said Burn, and they all stopped a minute and thought. Suddenly Bow's eyes widened and she ran towards the old library which was across the square, "Bow where are you going?" called Blast, but Bow just kept running, Blast rolled her eyes and set of in pursuit, with Burn and the powerpuffs right behind her.

Bow quickly ran into the library, and looked for the 3 figures she had been pursuing. She saw them at the main desk, the turquoise rowdyruff leapt behind a shelf, and peeked out at them, they each wore black trench coats, black sunglasses, and black scarves over their mouths, one had red hair tied into a ponytail, and wore a familiar red cap, another one had blond hair which forked up in the front, and the last one had black hair in a slight plait on the back. Bow listened as one asked the librarian in a familiar voice, "Excuse me, where could we find the old local area maps?" "Oh, how old dear?" asked the librarian, "From 1800-1900." Asked another one, the librarian pointed towards a hall to the right, "Just go down there and take you're 6th right." "Thank you." Said one and they walked down the hall. Bow was about to follow when a hand grabbed her shoulder, hse looked to see it was Blast's hand, and Burn and the powerpuffs where right behind the purple rowdyruff.. "Bow, what has gotten into you?! Why did you just run off?" demanded Blast, "I think I saw them! But I'm not sure, come on lets find out!" aid Bow, and they all followed the turquoise rowdyruff down the hall after the three mystery figures.

Brick followed the librarians directions and found himself in front of a door that read, "Local area maps, 1800-1900." Brick pushed it open and his brothers quickly followed, the room had a table with chairs around it, and the shelves had rows of laminated and preserved maps, with the dates and areas labeled in the corners. "Okay Boomer get the door, I don't want any interruptions." "Got it." said Boomer, and he locked the door, "Okay everyone grab a map and get to work." Said Brick, "Can we take these disguises off first? They make me feel like a cannibals lunch." Complained Butch, "Alright." Said Brick, and they pulled of the coats, scarves, and sunglasses, and they each grabbed a map, and got to work.

_Later_

Brick groaned and placed his head on the table, they had been reading maps for hours, and had found nothing about Sanbanganza. Boomer moaned and said, "Okay this has got to be the most boring job I've ever had." "This is the only job you've ever had." Said Brick, "Would you see if Butch is still alive?" For awhile now, Butch's body had slumped back with a map over his face, Boomer lifted the map up and saw Butch was asleep. He sighed, and tendrils of shadow energy came out of his hand, they wrapped around Butch, and shook him violently, Butch snapped awake instantly and said, "A-a-l-l-lri-i—igh-h-h-ht, I'm-m-m a-a-awa-a-a-a-k-k-k-k-ke al-l-l-l-lr-r-rea-d-dy-y-y!" Boomer retracted the tendrils laughing, Brick rolled his eyes, and said, "Can we please stay on track?" The red ruff got up replaced the map he had been looking at, and grabbed the next one, and took a quick look at it. Then his eyes widened, and he yelled, "I found it!" The other two ran over to him, and Brick pointed to a small town symbol with the word "SANBANGANZA" over it. "So where's is Megaville?" asked Boomer, "I don't see it on here." "That's because it wasn't founded yet." Said Brick, he grabbed an later map, and compared the two, and he traced a line to where Sanbanganza would be, on the later map. "So it's 450 miles northwest from here." "Alright, so tonight we go to Sanbanganza, get the contract and present it to the master!" said Butch, "Okay lets go." Said Brick, they pulled on their disguises, and hurried out of the room, so much so, Boomer tripped and his ghostrider amulet fell out, he quickly stuffed it back under his trench coat, and ran after his brothers, and a few feet from where he had been standing, there where six girls their faces masks of fear and confusion.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Confrontation

Chapter 6 Confrontation

The six girls just stood there for a few seconds, thinking about the conversation they had just heard, until Blast said, "I think they're gone." "Man why are we hiding from them,? It's Brick, Boomer, and Butch!" said Burn, "Something tells me they aren't the three rowdyruff boys we know. I mean did you here that totally weird conversation they just had?" Said Blossom, "Do you think this may have any link to those Ghostrider dudes coming here?" put in Blast "What the heck is Sanbangnaza?" asked Buttercup, "It sounds like a place." Said Bubbles, "Maybe we should ask Dexter, he's lived here longer, and maybe he can tell us more." Said Blossom, they all agreed to this, and headed out of the library. All except for Bow who just stared at the place where the three of them had disappeared, until Blast grabbed her arm and said, "Bow, are you coming?" Bow turned to her and said, "Yeah." and the turquoise rowdyruff reluctantly followed her sister. As they where leaving, a kid pushed past Blast and she cried, "Hey, watch it!" "You watch it." growled the kid, there was a clearing of a throat behind them and they turned to see the librarian pointing at a sign that read, "Quiet!" "Sorry." Whispered Blast, then turned back to the kid, and said, "Why don't you watch where you're going?" Bow took a good look at the kid, he had very pale skin that was almost white, he had dark eyes, and he had black hair that pointed out at the front, and he wore black clothes with a trench coat. "You're right, I'm so sorry." He said sarcastically and walked off, behind him walked a bunch of equally creepy guys. "Come on Bow, lets go." Said Blast, "Okay." Said Bow, and as they left Bow looked back, and she could have sworn the kids mouth had become full of fangs.

"Sanbanganza, eh?" said Dexter, the powerpuffs and the rowdyruff girls had arrived at his lab in search of the boy genius, and filled him in on all that had happened, then had asked him about the place known as Sanbanganza. "I think I've heard of it somewhere, let me check me my computer." Dexter turned to his huge computer mainframe, and said, "Computer, check all records of the name Sanbanganza." There where some noises, and a number of files appeared on the screen of the computer. Dexter took a look, and said, "Ah here it is. Apparently it is a very old town that no longer exists." "Why not?" asked Blossom, "No one's sure exactly what happened, some people think it's cursed, it's the subject of a very old ghost story actually." Said Dexter adjusting his glasses. "Well, what's the story?" asked Blast, "Well here it is, at one point at time, the town was a very peaceful, and nice town. But then one day a stranger came to them, and offered them deals for their greatest desires, in exchange for their souls. Eventually the towns people became evil, and preformed unspeakable sins. Finally the town became overcome with their greed, and Sanbanganza drowned in it's own blood." Finished Dexter, they all just remained silent after that, until Blast said, "Whoa." Dexter continued, "It's said the stranger was in fact the Devil, Satan, Beezlebub, or whatever you want to call him, and that he bound all the souls into a contract, the Contract of Sanbanganza." Suddenly Bow leapt up and said, "That's what they're after!" "What do you mean?" asked Bubbles, "Brick, Boomer, and Butch are trying to find the Contract of Sanbanganza! They even talked about finding a contract!" said Bow, "It all fits!" "But why would they want to find it?" said Burn, "They mentioned something about presenting it to someone they called the master. They must be working for this person, and he wants the Contract!" said Bow, "But who would want it?" asked Blast, "What could they do with it anyway? I doubt it's really worth anything." "Maybe not to a human being, but to another being, it could be worth much, I think you can guess who I'm talking about." Said Bow, crossing her arms, Everyone was quite for a minute, until Buttercup said, "But him… I mean, can we be sure he really exists?" "Why not?" said Burn, "My sisters and I are angels, therefore there must be a Heaven, and therefore a God. So there is most likely a Hell, and a Satan." "And do you remember when Boomer tripped back in the library and that amulet came out? It was that one the shadow ghostrider, was wearing, I' sure of it. They must be the Ghostriders!" said Bow, "But if they where the ghostriders, why did they try to kill us?" asked Blast, "I don't know, there must be something wrong with them, the devil must be controlling them or something. But lets worry about that later, first we have to stop them from getting the contract." said Bow.

Brick, or as he was known when he turned into his ghostrider form, Hellfire quickly mounted his Hellcycle, and his brothers followed suit. He turned to the demons and said, "Alright now, you're job is simple, assault the town, and keep those angels off our backs. Other then that, do whatever you want, kill whoever you want, and have some fun while you are out there." Said Hellfire, they all nodded, and one razor demon said, "Thanks bosses." "Okay, Wraith, Necros, lets head out." Said Hellfire, and they roared away on their Hellcycles.

_Minutes later_

Hellfire and his brothers roared through the streets, leaving trails of hellfire, shadow and death energy behind them, and blowing up everything they passed. "Man I love these Hellcycles." Said Necros, "Oh yeah." Said Wraith, suddenly Hellfire asked, "Do you sense that?" "What?" asked Wraith, suddenly there where the sounds of earth shifting, water running, and wind whistling, and a huge upper body made of earth came out of the road, in front of Necros. Necros quickly veered off, as the figure tried to smash him, Necros shot down a side street, and the figure sank into the ground, and became a dark stain on the ground, which shot after Necros. Suddenly a huge puddle formed on the ground in front of Wraith, and a huge stream of water began to curl around like a snake, until it formed into a huge evil looking monster head, which swooped down on Wraith, but he veered into another side street, the monster shrank into a wave of water and chased after him. Suddenly a wraith like creature swooped down on Hellfire, and knocked him flying, Hellfire hit the road and rolled a few times, then he got to his feet, and saw the creature form into, a huge tornado with glowing red eyes, and arms, the creature swung at him but Hellfire dodged, leapt onto his Hellcycle, and roared away with the creature after him. From a nearby rooftop, Blackheart watched the events unfold; he laughed to himself, and said, "Let the games begin."

Necros roared down the road, with the dark stain behind him. Suddenly it moved past him and morphed into an ugly bald guy wearing an earth colored jacket, shirt and pants. Necros stopped his bike, and readied his scythe, "Man, whoever you are, you don't want to mess with me." "Oh I really think I do." Said the guy and he suddenly morphed into a huge golem like creature made of earth, with crystals here and there, he brought his huge fist down on Necros, but he flipped away, and shot a death blast at him it struck the golem but it only made him stumble back slightly, and chip away only slightly at his huge body. The earth monster smiled evilly, then ripped up a street light and swung it like a club, but Necros leapt over it the first couple of swings, then on one he leapt onto the end, then threw himself at the earth creature, and began to deliver furious death energy charged punches to the behemoth, finally Necros wound up, and smashed both his hands on the creatures face, destroying that part. But it instantly began to reform, Necros reached behind him into a pouch on his belt, and pulled out a green sphere thing made of crystal, with a skull and crossbones on it, and it had two points made of green meal on the top, that where connected by long pieces of the green metal, and the inside was filled with death energy. "Chew on this!" yelled Necros and he shoved it into the roof of the monsters mouth, where it exploded, the creature roared as it blew to pieces, Necros leapt back as it crumbled, apart, and this time it didn't reform. Necros turned away, and walked back to his hellcycle, but as he did so, some of the shards of earth sank into the ground and became a small dark stain, which flowed away.

Boomer looked back to see the huge flow of water with glowing eyes right behind him, and it was gaining on him. Boomer instantly thought up a plan, he waited until the flow of water was about to overtake him, then he quickly turned into a side street, and the wave crashed past and smashed upon a brick building. Quickly the water reformed into a guy in murky water colored cloths, with long matted hair that went to his shoulders, and said, "End of the line rider." "That's what you think." Said Wraith, and he drew his shadow energy swords, the guy snorted and his body became water, and began to expand, until it became a monster made of water, it had two fingers and one thumb on each hand, it had a reptilian face, and a tail with fins on the back, it roared and shot a huge blast if water at Wraith, but he leapt away, and propelled forward over it, and slashed its arms off. It roared, and the arms crashed to the ground, and splashed into two puddles of water. But instantly the puddles flowed into the monsters feet, and the arms reformed, the monster made a snarly noise, that sounded like laughing. Wraith snarled, and said, "You won't be laughing long." He suddenly flipped over the monster, then grabbed its tail, and swung it over him repeatedly bashing it onto the ground until the body disintegrated and the tail dissolved in his hands, but the water that was all over the place, reformed into the monster. "Okay." Said Wraith, and he pulled a bow off his back, it was made of black metal. There was a hole in the center, where you notched an arrow, around the hole was a demonic face, and there where designs all over it. Wraith quickly notched the string, and suddenly a black arrow with shadow energy around the head, he let it fly, and it struck the monster and caused an explosion in the creature of shadow energy. The monster roared, and it attempted to reform, but Wraith shot arrow after arrow, causing the creature to explode everywhere. Finally Wraith shot one last arrow into the creature's head, finishing it off. Or so he thought, as some of the water flowed on its own into a nearby drain.

Hellfire kept dodging the wind creature, on his hellcycle, as it swooped on him as it chased him, and it flung blasts of wind at him. Suddenly the ghostrider saw that the road was a dead end and stopped at the front of a 30-story tall office building. The creature laughed and said, "I have you now rider!" Hellfire smiled and said, "Think again." A few seconds before he was about to hit it, he leaned the front wheel of the hellcycle back, when it touched the surface of the building, the hellcycle roared up the side. When Hellfire reached the top, he shot into the air and landed on the roof, where he stopped the hellcycle. The wraith creature appeared in the air a few feet away from the roof of the building, and in the middle of the black wind energy formed the torso of an Asian man, with pale skin, and messy black hair, and he had some small fang like teeth, and said, "You will never win ghostrider." "Think again chump." Said Hellfire, suddenly the guy raised his arms, and black robes and a hood surrounded him, his hands turned lithe and clawed, and blade like spikes sprouted from his back, and the black wind energy surrounded him. Hellfire quickly pulled out his chain, and swung it at the creature, but it only passed through the creature. The creature snarled and said, "My turn." It flew at him and swung at him with his claws, Brick dodged, and pulled out his hellfire shotgun, and fired, but the blast had no effect, the creature simply dissolved around the blast, it laughed and said, "Nice try rider, but you cannot catch the wind." Then the creature spun around and summoned a black wind tornado that Hellfire dodged, but it managed to cut a piece of leather on his sleeve. Hellfire pulled out his chain again, and began to twirl it so it that it made a kind of tunnel around the wind creature. He swung it faster and faster as it ignited, to late the wind creature realized what was happening, and he gave a cry, and tried to pull away, but the chain sucked him in, the creature screamed as he was pulled into it, and he began to incinerate. When the creature was gone, Hellfire quickly swung the chain around him, and said, "Who's laughing now?" Suddenly some of the ashes formed into a black cloud of wind and flew away, Hellfire didn't notice though, he was busy revving his hellcycle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Caretaker

Blackheart stood upon the rooftop waiting for the Hidden to return, and bring the news of the ghostriders demise. Suddenly a cloud of black wind energy came flying towards him, and formed into Abagore, out of a drain there came a flow of water, which turned into Wallow, and last, a dark stain appeared on the ground to the right side of Black hear, and as the stain shrank, a bunch of mud like earth came out of it, which formed into Trussel. "Well, report?" asked Blackheart, he suddenly noticed the three wouldn't look at him, Blackheart repeated a little more dangerously, "Report!" "We failed." Said Trussel, "All of you?!" Snarled Blackheart, "Yes, all of us." Said Wallow, "Those ghostriders where more powerful then we thought." Said Abagore. "They… where… CHILDREN! HOW COULD YOU BE BEATEN BY CHILDREN!? YOU THE HIDDEN!" roared Blackheart, they all cowered and looked away, "I will not tolerate FAILURE!" snarled Blackheart, "We all underestimated them, you and us." Snarled Wallow, "Oh really?" said Blackheart, "Well then why don't you tell me what I did to underestimate them?" "We alone cannot defeat them, they are the ghostriders after all. If we are going to destroy them, we will need help." Said Abagore, "I know that, that's why I've been getting some more help." Said Blackheart, "What kind of help?" asked Trussel, "Lilith, Blackout, Scarecrow, show yourselves." From one side of the rooftop, a girl flew into view, she wore black leather clothes, and she had pale skin, purple hair that was almost black, and black markings over her eyes and on various parts of her body. Suddenly a man with pale skin leapt onto the rooftop, he had long white hair, and wore dark clothes, and a trench coat. From the other side, there came a guy who looked like a scarecrow come to life, he was tall, and spindly, he wore a tan shirt, dark grey overalls, tan gloves, a floppy farm hat, and he wore a mask with tears for the mouth and eyes, and there where red glowing dots for pupils, and on one shoulder he carried a huge axe. "Meet Scarecrow," Said Blackheart, gesturing to the guy that looked like his namesake, "Hm, hm, hm, how are ya?" said the freak in an insane voice, he took his hat off and bowed. "Blackout," said Blackheart, gesturing to the pale skinned guy, "Nice to meet you three." Said the guy smiling evilly, showing he had a pair of sharp fangs, "And last, but not least Lilith." Said Blackheart gesturing to the girl. "Nice to see you all, especially you Blackheart." "Now, now Lilith," said Blackheart, and the Hidden could swear he blushed, "There's a time and a place." He turned to them all, and said, "I want you to observe the ghostriders for a while, look for something we could exploit Trussel, you will be working with Scarecrow, Wallow, you will be with Blackout, and Abagore, you will go with Lilith. Now you have your orders, carry them out." With that the six beings departed, leaving their master there, suddenly the street lights flashed, and when they where back on, he was gone.

Blast knocked another of those weird monsters flying, and blasted another one flying. When she her sisters, and the powerpuffs had heard about another unexplained attack on the city, they had flown out reluctantly to face it, expecting those ghostrider guys, but it had only turned out to be a bunch of weird monsters, that they where battling not to shabbily. These monsters where unlike anything they had ever seen before however, one was grey, with clawed hands and feet, fangs, spikes around the head, and a pair of axe blade like things on their backs. Another kind looked like an action figure that was left in the microwave, with claws, and they could spew fire. Another kind looked like a bat, but it was red, and had flaming wings, it would charge up with fire, and fly at you. The most dangerous type where orange, had stubby horns, spikes on their elbows, two clawed fingers and a thumb on each hand; they had hoofed feet, four feeler like things on their backs, and a slightly stubby tails with spikes all over one end. Eventually the monsters gave up, and where running for it, and Blast yelled after them, "Yeah that's right run for it, we where just getting warmed up." Suddenly something rushed past them at an incredible speed, there was an explosion at Blasts feet, which knocked her flying, her sisters ran to her, and Burn said, "Are you okay Blast?" "Yeah I'm fine, just one question, who's Blast?" Joked the purple rowdyruff, Bow sighed, and said, "You almost got killed, and you still can make a joke." They all looked after where the speed demons had disappeared; they instantly saw the trails of dark blue and green energy, 'That must have been the ghostriders!" said Bow, "Come on we have to go after them!" She instantly flew after the two ghostriders, with her sisters, and the powerpuffs reluctantly following. Finally they found the two ghostriders waiting at the base of a building, "Man what are they waiting for?" asked Blossom, suddenly there was the roaring of a motorcycle from the top of the building, and over the side of the building that red ghostrider, Hellfire on his hellcycle, swinging his chain, instantly the hellcycles wheels stuck to the side of the building and shot down the side. Before he hit the ground, Hellfire lifted up the front wheel, and the wheels touched the ground, where Hellfire stopped and said, "Looks like Blackheart sent us some company." "Well that proves that he's here, that he has gotten some help, and is after the contract." Said Wraith, "Well, then lets find him, pound him into the ground, and find the contract." Said Necros, "I doubt its going to be that simple Necros." Said Hellfire, "He is Mephisto's son, therefore he has to be one of the most powerful demons in existence." "Oh come on, we crushed those demons of his, and if those are his most powerful servants, he can't be much." Said Necros, "Look can we get back on track, and do what we where supposed to be doing, and get to Sanbanganza?" said Hellfire, "I don't think so." said Blast, and she, her sisters, and the powerpuff girls leapt out, and got into fighting positions. The ghostriders only laughed, and Wraith said, "So, you've come for another pounding?" "You only got lucky last time." Said Bow, "But you won't get so lucky this time." "Was it really luck? Or are you just not strong enough to beat us?" said Necros, "If you're so confident, then bring it on!" said Buttercup. With that the Blast, Burn, and Bow turned into their angel forms, and the 6 girls flew at the ghostriders, the ghostriders flew at them as well, when suddenly Blast, Burn, and Bow flew between the powerpuffs and ghostriders, "Wait, hold on, we can't fight each other!" said Bow, "Why not?" said Buttercup "Yeah, why not little angel?" snarled Necros, "Because we know who they really are." Said Blast, she and her sisters turned to them "You can call off the act, we know you three are Brick, Boomer and Butch." The three ghostriders froze up, and finally Hellfire said, "We don't know what you're talking about." "Nice try, but you don't fool us." Said Burn, "What makes you think we are these people you speak of?" snarled Necros, "We saw you in the library, and we saw that Boomer was wearing this amulet." Said Bow, and she pointed to the amulet, around Wraiths neck. Hellfire placed one hand on his forehead, and shook his head, "Wraith you idiot! Thanks to your clumsiness, they know!" "Why didn't you tell us? We're your sisters." Said Blast, "Oh please we don't associate with angels, our master wouldn't appreciate that." Said Hellfire, crossing his arms, "How did you get like this?" asked Burn, "Isn't that obvious? We made a deal to save your lives, oh sister dear, we cut a deal for our souls with Mephisto." Said Necros, then seeing the confused looks on their faces, he said, "You know, Beezlebub, Satan, the Devil." "Why are you trying to find the contract?" asked Bow, "Our master wants it, when he has it, he will be able to throw open the gates between Earth and Hell, and kick start the Apocalypse." Finished Wraith, "Why the hell would you three want to help do that?" demanded Buttercup, "That would mean the deaths of every person in the world!" Cried Bubbles, "Exactly, the Earth would be one with Hell, and our master would gain a new realm, one thousand times more glorious then the hole the angels left for him. And with the Earth in his power, he will be able to rise up and smite Heaven itself" Said Hellfire, "But to do this, the master needs evil souls to give him power to rise up. So that's why Mephisto wants the contract, it is worth countless evil souls to him, and will give him the power he needs." Said Necros, "And consider our friendly advice to stay out of our way." Said Wraith, suddenly a spot light appeared on them, they all looked up to see it was coming from a police helicopter, there was the sound of sirens and an army of police cars appeared and formed a wall, from behind this wall, police pointed their guns, and one said into a megaphone, "You are completely surrounded, throw down your weapons and raise your hands." The three riders just stood there, and did nothing, "I repeat throw out your weapons, and raise your hands, or we will open fire." Said the cop again, but still they did nothing, "Alright, open fire!" "No!" cried Blast, but she and her sisters where quickly pulled out of the way by the powerpuffs, as the cops fired on the three ghostriders, but they only absorbed the shots, Hellfire laughed and said, "Our turn." They all thrust their hands foreword, and instantly spurts of fire, shadow, and death energy appeared under the police cars, blowing them up, the three leapt onto their hellcycles, and crashed trough the police lines, knocking cops and police cars flying, and roared out of sight, one of the police men clambered to the radio in his police car, and said, "Attention, attention be on the look out for three fugitives, arm armed and very dangerous, are riding chopper style motorcycles." "Come on, we need to go after them." Bow whispered to the others, and they quickly flew after the three ghostriders.

Hellfire flew down the road with Wraith and Necros behind him, from all sides came the sound of police sirens. But the thought of the police trying to stop them only amused him, the little drama back there only proved nothing could stop them. But now their sisters and the powerpuff girls knew who they where, and that might cause them to be a problem, Hellfire quickly made the turn towards the outskirts of town where their cave shelter was located, it wasn't long till dawn and there was no time to get to Sanbangnaza tonight, they would just have to head there tomorrow night. Suddenly Wraith yelled, "Hey, we've got company." Hellfire looked back and saw their sisters, and the powerpuffs behind them, Hellfire rolled his eyes, as best he could with only eye sockets and said, "Come on we gotta shake em." The others nodded, and said, "Right." They began to take sharp turns, and side streets, and they kept speeding up, but they still couldn't lose their six pursuers, "Man we're to easy to track." Said Necros, "That's it, its time to settle this once and for all." Said Hellfire, and they stopped their bike outside an old graveyard, and waited. Eventually the six girls caught up with them, and they just stood across from each other, and stared, then Hellfire crossed his arms, and said, "Alright, why in the name of Mephisto, are you following us?" "Because we want to know exactly what the heck is going on!" said Blast, "What's it to you Moon Angel?" demanded Wraith, "Because you're our brothers, and we're concerned." Said Bow. "Alright if you really have to know, like we sia dbefore, we made a deal with the demon lord Mephisto for our souls." Said Necros, "You see on the day you where in the hospital, after we left, Brick over here said aloud that he would do anything to help you three, oh how foolish we where then." Said Wraith. "On the day you came back home, Mephisto came to us, and turned us into the ghostriders, and sent us after the Contract of Sanbanganza. Once he has the contract he will have enough evil souls to empower him enough to send the gates between Earth and Hell crashing down, and kick-start the Apocalypse." Finished Hellfire, "Okay it's official you have all lost your minds." Said Blast, "So are you still going to pursue us all over the place?" asked Hellfire, "If that's what it takes to make you see sense, then yes." Said Burn, "Well then." Hellfire nodded at Wraith, and the blue ghostrider raised his hands and suddenly a wave of shadow energy, appeared over them and surrounded the three ghostriders, the shadow began to dissolve and their bodies did the same, finally the shadows and they all disappeared. "Come on we've gotta find them!" cried Bow, "Guys its almost dawn, we can't do anything more tonight." Said Blossom pointing to the horizon, they all looked and saw the sun was about to come up, the rowdyruff girls quickly turned back into their human forms, and the six girls left the graveyard. After few moments, the shadows reappeared and they pulled back to reveal the three ghostriders, after a few seconds the sun came up and the three changed back to their human forms. Brick looked up and saw a figure standing over them, the figure said, "Morning boneheads." With that Brick fell asleep.

Brick slowly opened his eyes, and found he was in some sort of small house. He looked up to see, his brothers beside him, "Rise and shine bonehead." Said a voice in a Southern accent, Brick looked to see an old guy sitting down looking at him, he had grey hair, a moustache, and a beard, he wore a wide brimmed hat, a tan vest, a light tan shirt, grey pants, and brown boots. "What do you want old man?" snarled Brick, the guy ignored the question, and said, "So you three are this generations ghostriders? Bit young to be making deals with the devil aren't you?" "What's it to you? Who are you?" asked Brick, "Just the caretaker of this graveyard who just happens to know a little about ghostriders." He said, there was a stirring behind Brick, and he turned to see Boomer and Butch and woken up, and where looking around, "Who's this?" asked Butch, "Just the caretaker here." Said Brick, "Apparently he knows a thing or two about ghostriders." "Really, so could you tell us more about ghostriders?" asked Boomer. "Well there have been ghostriders for thousands of years." The caretaker began, "One for almost every generation, each one with the a power of Hell, hellfire, shadow, or death. But this is the first time there has been 3 ghostriders at once. These amulets," said the caretaker pointing at the amulets around the three boys necks, "These amulets allow you to transform into ghostriders, but you can only change at night." "How do you know so much about ghostriders?" asked Brick, "I have my sources." Said the old man, "Do you know anything about the contract of Sanbanganza?" asked Boomer, "Yes, I do, I even know why Mephisto doesn't have it now." "Really? Why?" asked Butch. "Come with me." Said the old man getting up, and they followed him outside. It was late morning, and the sun got in their eyes for a minute, then they followed the caretaker to one very old grave. It said "Carter Slade. 1835-?? R.I.P." "This is the grave of Carter Slade." Said the old man, "He was once a Texas ranger, a man of honor, but he became greedy, and made some bad decisions. Soon he found himself waiting to be hanged, on the night before he was executed, he was visited by a stranger, the stranger offered him freedom for his soul. Slade accepted and became a ghostrider. Now you see once Sanbanganza was only a ghost town of a ruin, Mephisto sent Slade to retrieve the contract, but when he went there, and saw the evil of that place, he realized he could never let Mephisto get the contract. And so he did something that no other ghostrider did before, he defied the devil and outran him." "What happened to the contract?" asked Brick, "I dunno, some say the contract was buried with Slade, but no one really knows." Said the caretaker, "So why don't you tell me what you're up to?" And they told him their story, because it seemed he could trust him. When they had finished, he stood there a moment, and said, "So you're just going to give Mephisto the contract so he can destroy everything you once held dear?" "Well…" said Brick, they all had to admit Caretaker (as he had told them to call him) had a point. When they had first been assigned to get the contract, it seemed they should get the contract for Mehphisto, because he had their souls, and they where now his servants. But now it seemed wrong, the more this guy spoke to thm, the more they began to question what they where doing, then Boomer asked, "Do you know who those demons that attacked us are?" "They are the Hidden, they where cast down from Heaven years ago by Saint Michael himself, they hide in the elementals, and wait for the end of the world." Said Caretaker. Then Brick asked about what he had done to the mugger two nights before, Caretaker said, "The penance stare, all riders have it, it takes all the evil a person has ever done, and turns it against them, it's supposed to burn the souls of the wicked." "Now then, I have this advice for you, stay away from family friends, anyone Blackheart can use against you, because he will, without a second thought." Suddenly Boomers eyes widened and he cried, "The girls!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Face off

Chapter 8 Face off

The rowdyruff boys quickly got into a huddle and began to debate going to make sure the girls where all right. "Oh come on, they can handle themselves." Said Butch, "But they're our sisters! We can't just leave them to the mercy of those demons!" argued Boomer, "But what if the master find out we helped angels, who knows how he'll react?" said Butch, "Are you sure we should follow him any longer? I mean we all heard what Caretaker said." Boomer put in, Butch turned to Brick, and said, "Brick will you please talk some sense into your brother?!" Brick sighed and said, "I think he may be right Butch." Butch threw up his hands and sad, "You're both crazy!" "Look lets just keep an eye on them, and only reveal ourselves unless we have to." Said Brick, Boomer agreed to this, and after a bit of persuading Butch agreed too. "Well I wish you luck." Said Caretaker, and the boys took off towards the suburban area of Megaville.

Blast stared out of a window, as it got dark, thinking about the occurrences of last night. "Man what are we going to do about Brick, Boomer, and Butch, now that they're the ghostriders?" wondered the purple rowdyruff, if they really meant what they said about helping to kick start the apocalypse, then she and her sisters would have to fight them, it was part of their duty as heroes. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her shoulder, and a unpleasantly familiar voice said, "Hello, moon angel." She whirled around to see that creepy kid from the library, she suddenly flew at him and slammed him into a wall, with one hand on his throat, and she snarled, "What are you doing here?" "Oh I'm just doing a little pick up to draw you're brothers to us." The kid snapped his fingers and into the room came those three guys who she had seen with the kid, along with some other weirdoes 5 of them carried Blast's sisters, and the powerpuff girls, who where tied up with chains of black metal, and gagged, "Now either you cooperate, or your sisters and friends over there will meet an unfortunate end." Said the kid, Blast paused a minute, then she sighed, and dropped the kid, the last of the kids creeps chained her up with those strange black chains, but before they gagged her, she asked the kid, "Who are you?" The kid gave an evil smile, and said, "I'm known as Blackheart." With that the rowdyruff girls where pushed outside, and guided to a truck.

Brick stared down on the house, all seemed quiet, but looks could be deceiving. He gestured for his brothers to follow him, and they walked quietly towards the door, suddenly Brick realized the door was wide open, and they rushed inside, the room was a mess, it showed signs of a great struggle, "Well, well, I was wondering when you would arrive." Said a voice, suddenly a wall of dark purple energy appeared between Brick and his brothers, and suddenly a boy with black hair that pointed in the front, and was wearing a black trench coat, shirt and pants appeared and said, "I am Blackheart." He suddenly grew fangs in his mouth and lunged at Brick, roaring, and he managed to pin the red ruff to one wall. Quickly Brick turned into his ghostrider form, and he and Blackheart exchanged places, then Hellfire said, "Look into my eyes." Blackheart began to cry out as the mugger before had done, then suddenly the cries turned to laughter, "You idiot, I don't have a soul to burn, your penance stare has no effect on me." Suddenly Blackheart grabbed Hellfire's skeleton throat, and the fire around his skull began to dissipate, "Did my father forget to mention that? Well surprise!" He suddenly forced Hellfire to the ground and the ghostrider reverted back to his human form, "Now listen up bonehead, and try to get it through that thick skull of yours. From now on you don't work for my father anymore, you work for me, and if you bring me the contract, I might let your sisters and your 3 girlfriends live. When you have the contract bring it to me in Sanbanganza." He turned to leave, then stopped and said, "Oh and Brick? Don't keep me waiting." Brick sat up, and saw Blackheart had disappeared. The barrier of energy disappeared and Boomer and Butch ran over to Brick, and Boomer asked, "So what now Brick?" Brick sat up and said, "We get the contract and get our sisters back." "Where do we look for it?" asked Butch, "Just follow me." Said Brick, and the three flew like the wind.

Brick finally reached his destination and touched down in front of the old graveyard. He rushed in with his brother hot on his heels. They finally Caretakers house thing where Caretaker was sitting out front, smoking a pipe. "So, you couldn't cut it, huh?" said Caretaker, and Brick said, "Alright, where's contract? We need it!" Caretaker said nothing, so Brick turned to his brothers and said, "Okay looks like we may have to dig up this place ourselves." Suddenly Caretaker picked up his shovel and smashed the head off on a log, he held it up, ad they could all see there was a scroll of paper in the shaft, he pulled it out and held it out to Brick, Brick reached out for it, but Caretaker pulled it back as he did so, and said, "Remember, if he wins, hell on earth, are you ready to risk that?" "He may have our souls." said Butch, "But he doesn't have our spirits." Finished Boomer. Caretaker handed the contract to Brick, then he smiled and said, "You all made that deal for the right reason, out of love, not greed, that may be enough to put God on your side. Now then," said Caretaker, "Sanbanganza is 500 miles from here, we better get going." "Excuse me, we?" said Boomer, Caretaker whistled, and there came a neighing, from the mist there ran a beautiful black horse, "I've got one last ride left in me." Said Caretaker climbing onto the horse, he placed a cowboy hat on his head, and suddenly the fire consumed his body and his face turned into a flaming skull, and they could see fire glowing underneath his clothes, and they for the first time saw a bright red amulet around his neck, similar to Brick's, they stared in awe for a minute, then Brick grinned and said, "Carter Slade I presume?" The skeleton nodded, and then Boomer grinned and asked, "Can you keep up?" Fire suddenly consumed the horse, and it turned into a flaming skeleton horse, as it neighed fire shot from its mouth. Brick looked to his brothers, nodded, and said, "Lets ride." And they quickly transformed into their ghostrider forms, and gave the whistle that summoned their hellcycles.

Hellfire had never felt such a thrill in his life as he rode towards Sanbnganza, the wind in his face, the landscape rushing past, his brothers, and Caretaker beside him with his horse somehow keeping up with the boy's bikes. Finally they came to the gates of the wall that surrounded the town, Caretaker turned to them, and said, "Keep to the shadows." Then he turned back and changed into a human form, "You aren't coming?" asked Necros, "I could only change one more time, I was saving it for this." Said Caretaker, not looking at them, "Now maybe god'll give me a second chance now." "Thanks man." Said NEcros, "No." said Caretaker smiling, "Thank you." "Alright, be seeing you Caretaker." Said Hellfire, he and his brothers slowly drove into the ghost town.

Hellfire looked around, he could believe this place was a ghost town, he could hear whispering from the houses, and one of the shutters on a window kept banging back and forth. And there was just a sort of feeling, of evil, despair, and dread, just as Caretaker had described. They eventually came to the town square, and suddenly out of the shadows came Blackheart and his entourage, of demonic creatures, holding Blast, Burn, Bow, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles. "Do you have it?" said Blackheart, Hellfire reached behind him and pulled out a scroll, and held it out in front of him, and said, "First you let them go." Blackheart waved his hand, and the 6 girls where dumped on the ground, and Blackheart said, "Try anything, and they die." Hellfire nodded, and began to walk towards him with the contract out. Finally Blackheart grabbed the scroll, and held it up laughing. Hellfire backed away, and Blackheart unfurled the scroll, to see his prize, only it wasn't his prize, "What the!?" Blackheart roared, the scroll was blank, except for one word in huge letters, "SUCKER!" Blackheart tossed the scroll away in a rage, and saw the ghostriders running to the six girls, Blackheart gave the signal and instantly the Hidden appeared and each grabbed two of the girls. "NO!" Yelled Hellfire, but the Hidden shot off, each with another one of Blackheart's entourage. The ghostriders all leaped onto their hellcycles, and shot off after one of the demons, Blackheart watched as Hellfire shot past him, after Abagore and Lilith, he watched the spot where the hellfire ghostrider had disappeared for some time, then he raised one hand to reveal the Contract of Sanbanganza in one hand.

Wraith came to a huge river with a small boat dock, tied to the dock was a black speed boat like thing, with bat like wing things on the sides, and weapons all over it. tied to the back where Bubbles and Bow with demonic black chains, on the dock was a guy, who turned around to look at him, he had pale skin, long white hair, and he wore a black trench coat, and black clothes, and he smiled and showed he had a pair of fangs,. "So here's the ghostrider of shadows, I'm known as Blackout." "Hand them over." Snarled Wraith, "If you want them, come and get them!" With that, he leapt onto the boat thing and roared away, Wraith roared onto the water, and set of in hot pursuit of Blackout. Wraith quickly willed a blast of hell shot to fire at Blackout, but Blackout activated a sort of force field and the shots only bounced off it. Suddenly the water on Wraiths right side formed into the torso of the water monster that had attacked him yesterday, it brought its fists down on him, Wraith barely dodged, then suddenly missiles shot out of Blackouts boat, they arced into the air and came down on Wraith, he swerved his hellcycle and dodged the missiles, next a laser cannon on the back of Blackouts boat charged up and sent out a laser that went from side to side, but Wraith kept using a shadow energy jump. It continued like that for some time, both of them attacking him, while Wraith desperately held them off. Finally Blackout stood up in the boat, and held a bomb over his head, and he yelled, "Take this!" This gave Wraith an idea and he fired more hellshot at the bomb, it knocked Blackout back and damaged his force field. Wraith fired hellshot at the boat as he caught up to it, and when he did, Wraith drew his swords and drove them into the boats engine, Blackout cried, "NOOOO!" The boat blew up, but Wraith managed to pull Bubbles and Bow off the boat, he dropped them onto a riverbank, and roared back to face the water creature. The monster torso suddenly appeared out of the water, only it was three times as big as it normally was. It roared and Wraith transformed into his giant demon form, and shot huge blasts of shadow energy at the creature but it kept reforming, then it grabbed Wraith, and tossed him into its mouth, it began to make a laughing noise, then suddenly it looked down to see a dark blue light begin to grow in its upper chest, it looked up and made a noise that sounded like, "Uh oh." Then it thrust its hands into the air and roared, as the light began to pour out of its eyes, mouth, and nostrils, suddenly its head, and upper chest exploded in a blast of dark blue energy, the rest of its body splashed back into the river, and as the dark blue light dissipated, Wraith suddenly became visible, he landed on the riverbank, turned back into his ghostrider form, and ran to check on his sister, and Bubbles.

Blackheart slowly unscrolled the contract and looked it over; yes this was the contract of Sanbanganza, this was the key to his dominance. Blackheart slowly walked over to the old town well, and he slowly spoke, "This is the contract of Sanbangnza. All you evil souls," Then the demon prince thrust out his arms, and yelled as he spoke the next words, "COME TO ME!"

Necros came to the old mine shaft, he heard Buttercup and Burn's cries from within, he gunned his motorcycles and shot into the darkness. Eventually the death ghostrider came to an old elevator shaft, Necros climbed onto it and waited as he descended into the mines dark heart. Finally he came to a huge cavern with glowing blue and purple crystals everywhere. "Ni-san, help!" cried Burns voice, "Burn!" cried Necros, "Ooooh such a pair of sweeties." Said a new insane sounding voice, "I could just eat them up!" "Butch!" cried Buttercups voice, "Buttercup!" "Up here dummy!" said the insane voice, and Butch looked up to see some clown dressed as a scarecrow, and chained to the wall of the cave, where Buttercup and Burn, "Okay, hm, hm, hm, honest opinion." Said the guy pulling a huge axe off his back, "How much more of this do you think they can take before they lose their lunch? But where are my manners, I'm called Scarecrow." "Ni-san!" cried Burn, "You will end this now!" roared Necros, "Hm, hm, hm, if you insist ghostrider! But bewaaaaaare there are more then bats in this belfry! Hmhahahahahhahahahaha!" With that he whistled and suddenly hoards of demonc crows appeared, and began to try to scratch and peck at Necros, but he only grinned and said, "Nice try." Suddenly death energy surrounded his body, and death blasts shot out of them and struck all the crows blowing them to bits. Suddenly a pair of claws made of earth shot out of the ground, grabbed the green ghostrider, and began to crush him. The huge torso of the earth monster from the night before, connected to the arms came out of the ground, Necros managed to get one of his hands free, and tossed one of his death energy bombs at the creature, it struck the creature and blew it up momentarily. Necros then drew his scythe, and lunged at Scarecrow, the maniac blocked with his axe, and took a few swipes at the death ghostrider. Then Scarecrow leapt to the shadows on the roof of the cave, and escaped Nercros's sight, suddenly Scarecrow cried, "Look out below!" Suddenly the axe shot down on him attached to a rope, Necros dodged and it retracted back into the shadows, suddenly the monster torso reformed and the hands became a pair of maces with spikes made of crystals, it brought the maces down on him, Necros rolled away, and shot a pair of death blasts at the creature, blowing off its arms. Then Scarecrow shot his axe down again, but this time Necros grabbed it before it could be pulled back up, and for a few moments they had a brief tug of war, but Necros finally pulled the homicidal maniac out of the shadows. As Scarecrow fell towards him, Necros charged his fist with death energy and knocked Scarecrow flying into a chasm nearby, "Gahaaaaaaaa!" screamed Scarecrow as he fell down into the darkness. The earth monster reformed again, and this time it pulled itself out of the ground and grew legs, and now it became 3 times as big. It swung one of its huge arms at the ghostrider of death, but Necros leapt onto his arm, and charged at the creatures head, he smashed it off in one charged up punch, then he smashed into its body and turned it to rubble from the inside out. When he was done, Necros leapt to the ledge where Buttercup and Burn where and freed them quickly.

As Blackheart gave his command out of the houses and buildings came the ghost of the people of Sanabanganza, they where basically rotted corpse like spirits, with ghost like ends. They flew around Blackheart and suddenly they began to enter Blackhearts body through his mouth, Blackheart gave a cry each time one did, and he felt himself become bigger, and more powerful, Blackheart began to laugh, and his voice became deeper and more monstrous.

Hellfire came to an old train yard, "Brick, help!" came Blasts voice, Hellfire saw Blast and Blossom where both in the engine of an old steam engine, attached to three boxcars. Suddenly the train began to pull away, Hellfire ran after it and threw out his chain, which wrapped around the top of the car, and Hellfire quickly swung to the top of the last car. There was suddenly an evil female laugh, and a new voice said, "It was foolish of you to come this far rider. Soon Blackheart will have the contract, and you will be destroyed." Hellfire looked up to see a girl floating in the air in a sort of bluish bubble, and the girl said, "I am Lilith." She had pale skin, black hair, and strange designs on her boy and she wore black leather clothes. "Not a chance!" snarled Hellfire readying his chain, suddenly the wind creature came at the hellfire ghostrider from the side of the car, and tried to knock him off the side, But Brick rolled away from it, and it landed at the end and floated there. Lilith cried, "End of the line rider!" With that she shot a blast of blue electrical energy, at Hellfire but he dodged, then the wind creature shot a blast of wind at him, Hellfire leapt over it and landed right behind the creature, the hellfire ghostrider pulled out his hellfire shotgun, and fired it point blank into the creatures chest blowing a hole through it, it roared and flailed around attempting to reform, while Hellfire went after Lilith, she roared, "KILL HIM!" Suddenly a host of grey skinned humanoid demons flipped onto the top of the car, they wore ragged black pants, and had blades stitched to their lower arms. Hellfire smiled, and hellfire shot form his body, and formed into the four hellfire demons, the Hellfire and the hellfire demons leapt at the blade creatures and defeated them, while dodging lighting attacks from Lilith, as well as the lighting blasts, she could call down lighting from the sky, and send a wave of electrical energy a feet inches above the op of the car, that would go the entire length of the train car. Just as they defeated the last of the blade demons, Lilith's bubble disappeared and she hit the roof of the train car, "What my powers?!" she cried then she climbed to her feet, raised her hands, and said, "Storm, return my strength!" Hellfire flew at her, and struck her with his chain and some hellfire punches, but suddenly her bubble reformed and she flew back to the next car, and said, "Prepare to die!" She charged up a huge lighting blast, and fired it at the train car, Hellfire and his demons managed to leap to the next car, just before the blast hit, making the train car explode. The wind creature appeared between Hellfire, and Lilith, it created a huge tornado from its hands, which began to suck Hellfire in, Hellfire swung his chain, which got a grip in the back of the train car, Hellfire shot a stream of hellfire into the tornado, which became part of the tornado and it began to burn the creatures robe and body, it screeched and flailed its hands trying to put out the flames Hellfire leapt over it, and smashed his fists charged with hellfire, on Lilith's bubble, the bubble shrank until it became skin tight on Lilith, she and Hellfire went hand to hand and chain, against each other, sending up sparks of hellfire and lighting, Hellfire wasn't trying to hard to beat Lilith now, he was waiting for some thing. Suddenly the lighting field dissipated, leaving Lilith defenseless, that's when Hellfire made his move. He blasted her numerous times with hellfire blasts, when her bubble reformed and Lilith lifted into the air, she flew to the back of the front car, and said, "I'm getting tired of this!" She shot another large lightning blast at the car Hellfire was on, he leapt to the next one again, and stared at Lilith, you could tell Lilith was almost at the end of her rope, she was breathing heavily, and her movements where weak. She managed to unleash several lighting attacks, before Hellfire roared, "Time to end this!" He lit up his chain, and threw it so it wrapped around Liliths bubble, Hellfire slammed it down and it dissipated, leaving Lilith on her knees, and hands, Hellfire stood over her glaring down on her, when suddenly she began to laugh, she looked up and her eyes glowed electric blue, and she said, "End of the line ghostrider. "She raised her hand and it glowed with blue lighting, she slammed her hand onto the car, and lighting coursed through it, Hellfire realized what was happening, and began to run towards the engine, in a second the car exploded in a blast of lightning. Blast, and Blossom, who could have only have watched this terrible battle, both cried, "BRICK!" Suddenly a leather clad hand reached up onto the tender, and up came Hellfire, he walked towards the two grinning, suddenly their eyes widened and Blast cried, "Brick, lookout!" Hellfire suddenly felt himself get grabbed from behind and tossed back, Hellfire flung out his chain and it caught on the tinder of the train, and he pulled himself back on. There floated the wind creature, it snarled and said, "You will never save them rider!" Hellfire rolled his eyes, and said, "Enough, is ENOUGH! I have had it with these freaking demons on this freaking train!" He summoned a wall of hellfire, and it shot at the wind creature, it passed over the demon, incinerating it as it did so, the creature screamed and tried to get away, but it couldn't and it incinerated to nothing, Hellfire dissipated the wall, and ran to the two girls to free them.

Blackheart felt himself grow bigger and bigger, and more and more powerful as he absorbed the power of the evil of Sanbanganza. The spirits had all disappeared into his now massive maw. Blackheart looked down on his clawed hands, the skin was a greenish blue, and around his wrists where black bands with glowing blue green lights on the top of them, Blackheart flung his head back, laughed in his new voice and roared, "Now none can stop me!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Final battle

Chapter 9 Final battle

Blast lay her head on Brick, or Hellfire's as he told her to call him when he was in ghostrider form, back, and closed her eyes. He had freed her and Blossom from the demon controlled train, placed them on that demonic chopper motorcycle of his, a hellcycle as he called it, and was now heading back to that ghost town, Sanbanganza. Along the way he had filled them in on Blackheart and that wind creature, or Hidden as he called it. Suddenly Blast felt him stop the bike, she opened her eyes and looked up to see he had stopped at a small valley away from the train track. Blast leaned back and asked, "Hellfire, what are you waiting for?" "You'll see." Was his reply, and suddenly she and Blossom could hear the sounds of motorcycles filling the night air, suddenly from the other end of the clearing came Boomer and Butch, or Wraith and Necros as Hellfire told her to call them in ghostrider form, roaring in on their own hellcycles, she saw Bubbles, and Bow on the back of Wraith's bike, and Buttercup, and Burn on the back of Necros's. They both came to a stop, and when Burn and Bow saw Blast, their eyes lit up with joy, and Burn cried, "Nee-Chan!" With that the three rowdyruff girls climbed off the hellcycles and ran towards each other, the minute they reached one another, they gathered in one laughing group hug. Suddenly a huge evil laugh echoed in the night air, they all turned around and looked and saw a gathering of black clouds that where raining embers. Suddenly Hellfire reached behind to his back and felt around, but only felt his shot gun, he reached into his jacket and everywhere, but he couldn't find whatever he was looking for, "The Contract!" cried Hellfire, "What about it?" said Wraith, "It's gone!" he cried, "Are you sure?" said Necros, "Yes, I'm sure! I can't find it anywhere!" said Hellfire, then he pointed to the flaming storm, and said, "That must be Blackheart with the contract! He must have stolen it somehow!" "So what now?" asked Wraith, "We have to stop him." Said Hellfire, "So lets go!" said Blast, and she began to fly off, when suddenly Blast felt a hand on her shoulder, she took a look and saw Hellfire holding her back, "Blast no, we have to do this alone, it's to dangerous." Said Hellfire. "Are you crazy? We can't let you three do this alone!" said Blast as she floated back to the ground, "We can't let you put yourselves in this kind of danger!" said Wraith, "We have to end this ourselves, it has to be us." Said Necros, "Why you guys?" asked Burn, "Because we're the ones who can take a walk in both worlds, we're the ghostriders." Said Hellfire, "Look Hellfire," said Blast jabbing a finger in the hellfire ghostriders face as she spoke, "We're gonna help you if you like it or not." Hellfire stood there a minute, sighed and said, "Well I guess there's only one thing left to do." He looked at the other two ghostriders and nodded they raised their hands and suddenly a blood red force field surrounded the rowdyruff and powerpuff girls. "Hey what gives?!" cried Blast and she flew at the force field and slammed her fist into it, but as soon as her fist connected, "Don't bother to try and break that." Said Hellfire in a calm voice as he readied his hellcycle, "You can't get out of it." "What is this?" asked Bubbles, "It's a spirit barrier, nothing can destroy it, the only way to get rid of it is for the demon who created it to dismiss it." said Wraith, just as calmly as his brother, while he was checking his weapons where in order, "You know this isn't necessary for us!" said Blossom, "We get the idea! Blackheart is to dangerous!" added Buttercup, "Sorry but we can't take that chance." Said Necros just as calmly as the other two, while counting how many death energy bombs he had left. "Okay boys," said Hellfire revving his hellcycle, "Lets ride!" With that the three ghostriders roared off, and Blast said, "If they live, I'm gonna kill them!"

Blackheart gave another roar, and looked to the sky, and saw the gathering of black clouds that rained embers, and he laughed again. This is where Hell on Earth would begin, and soon all the human souls of the earth would be his, and he would overthrow his father, and rule Hell and Earth. Suddenly he heard the sound of motorcycles roaring towards him, he looked and saw the three ghostriders heading towards him. Blackheart laughed to himself again, and said, "So those pathetic fools could not stop the riders eh? Well, as the old saying goes, if you want a rider destroyed right, you have to do it yourself." And Blackheart turned his mammoth body towards the ghostriders and gave a roar of challenge.

Hellfire stared in awe as Blackheart came into view, he heard Wraith say "Whoa." Blackheart had quadrupled in size, his skin had become blue green, his eyes where now red and blazing, he had no form of nose, his mouth was huge and full of fangs, around his head was a bunch of tentacle like things in the place of hair, he had three claws and a thumb on each hand, on his wrists where a pair of black metal bands with blue green lights on them, he had a long tail and his feet had two clawed toes. Blackheart gave an enormous roar, leaned his head back and began to spew blue and green fireballs out of his mouth, the three ghostriders suddenly realized the fireballs where coming down on them! "Okay boys, this is it!" yelled Hellfire, "Either we do this, or the Earth is doomed to experience Hell!" The two nodded, and Hellfire yelled, "Lets do this!" They all began to swerve wildly to avoid the fire blasts, one almost sent Wraith flying, they fimally managed to make it to the edge of Sanbanganza, from there they climbed off their hellcycles and ran into the town. Blackheart gave a terrifying laugh, and cried, "Foolish ghostriders, you cannot hide from me!"

A few minutes later Hellfire listened as Blackheart smashed open another building trying to find them, he was getting closer. He peeked outside and saw Blackheart was occupied with a building across from them, the hellfire ghostrider gestured for his brothers to follow him, and they ran for it until they came to a building far from Blackheart, and hid again. After catching his breath, Necros said, "Man we need a better idea then this, what are we hoping to do? Make him run out of breath and have a heart attack?" "You're right, we need to think up a plan." Said Hellfire, "So what do we do?" asked Wraith, Hellfire thought a minute, and said, "Our best plan is to attack him from different sides, and hopefully to keep him distracted long enough, and weaken him, then I'll finish him off." Finished Hellfire, "How are you gonna do that?" asked Necros, "You worry about that later." Said Hellfire, with a smile.

Blackheart smashed the roof off of another building, and looked inside, the now giant demon had still not found those three ghostriders. But they couldn't hide forever, he would find them eventually. Suddenly Blackheart heard a voice yell "Hey ugly! Over here!" He turned to see the shadow ghostrider standing defiantly on a rooftop, his shadow swords drawn. Blackheart laughed and said, "You seek to fight me on your own? Pathetic!" "He's not alone!" yelled a new voice, Blackheart turned to his left and saw the death ghostrider standing on another rooftop wielding his scythe, "Hey don't forget me!" cried a last voice, and Blackheart turned to see the hellfire ghostrider standing behind him, swinging his fiery chain. "So I get to crush you all at once? Lucky me!" said Blackheart laughing. "We'll see about that." yelled Hellfire and the three ghostriders threw themselves at Blackheart. Blackheart roared in rage, and swung at Necros first, and knocked the green ghostrider flying through the wall of an old house. Suddenly Blackheart roared as Wraith drove his swords into his side, and Hellfire slashed his chest with his blade chain. He grabbed the two, and flung them flying, suddenly Blackheart was blasted in the side of the face, by green energy blasts, he looked to see Necros reading another of his of storm of death energy blasts, Blackheart snarled and spewed some of his blue green fireballs. Necros rolled away, and managed to dodge the fireballs, suddenly blasts of shadow energy struck Blackheart's side, he turned around to see Wraith in giant demon form, he flew at Blackheart and slammed his fist into Blackhearts face. He stumbled back and put his hand on his face, and groaned, then he roared and smashed Wraith into the roof of another house. Blackheart laughed again, and turned to Hellfire, suddenly he felt burning attacks in 5 places on his body, Blackheart saw Hellfire was attacking him, along with those 4 summoned hellfire demons of his. Blackheart roared and brushed them off, they hit the ground, the demons dissipated, and Hellfire slowly climbed to his feet, when suddenly Blackheart stomped on him. The giant demon laughed and said, "You foolish riders, you cannot stop me!" Suddenly Blackheart felt his foot get pushed up, and Hellfire roared "Yes we can!" Hellfire pushed Blackhearts foot off of him and the dark giant fell back and crashed to the ground, Wraith and Necros quickly got to their feet and ran to Hellfire's side, and the red ghostrider said "Okay, I need you two to cover me while I get close to his face." The two nodded, Wraith reverted back to his ghostrider form and the three ran at Blackheart. Blackheart was climbing to his feet, when suddenly he was struck by a storm of shadow arrows, then a trio of death energy bombs lodged in the left side of his chest, and blew up, he roared and saw Wraith and Necros where circling him and attacking him with their secondary weapons, suddenly they leapt at him, and swung their swords and scythe at him, and sliced Blackhearts side before he could grab them, Blackheart roared, and brought his fists down on the two but they dodged with ease. Blackheart roared again and spewed some of his blue green fireballs, but they dodged again and shot blasts of death and shadow energy blasts at him, they struck his face, and sent Blackheart stumbling back. Suddenly Blackheart felt something burning wrap around his neck, he saw it was Hellfire's chain. Hellfire began to leap back and forth and Blackhearts body pulling himself up higher, dodging Blackhearts flailing claws all the while. Finally when the red ghostrider was a few feet from Blackhearts head, he leapt upwards in a flaming uppercut, knocking Blackhearts head back, then he began to hellfire punch Blackhearts face forcing the demon back and back, until he finally fell over, roaring. Hellfire landed on his chest, and began to walk towards his head, and said, "Must be nice having all those souls, all that evil all those souls." He finally reached Blackhearts face as the demon was opening his eyes and moaning, suddenly he shrank back into his human like form, "So many souls to burn." Said Hellfire, and he grabbed Blackhearts shirt front and slammed him against the wall, the other ghostriders appeared at Hellfires side, as the hellfire ghosrider snarled, "Look into my eyes." Blackheart realized what the ghostrider was about to do, and he tried to pull away, and began to cry out. "Your souls are stained with the blood of the innocent." Said Hellfire, "FEEL THEIR PAIN!" The orange energy bands formed between Blackheart and Hellfire and Blackheart began to scream as he watched the sins of the people of Sanbanganza, then his eyes slowly became like black rock with red cracks. Hellfire threw him flying and he lay on the ground, making no movement, suddenly the powerpuff and rowdyruff girls appeared in the air and landed beside the three ghostriders, suddenly the souls of Sanbanganza began to flow out of Blackhearts body, and back into the contract, suddenly Hellfire raised a hand as the last soul was about to leave the body, red light surrounded it and it flowed back into Blackhearts body. "Why did you do that?" asked Blast, "I need one soul left in his body to keep him trapped like that." Said Hellfire, suddenly they heard a clapping and they turned to see Mephisto standing there, clapping slowly, and he said, "Nicely done boys, nicely done indeed." "What do you want?" snarled Wraith, "Why boys, isn't it obvious? I want the contract, and you are going to hand it over to me." Said Mephisto, "Oh really?" said Necros, "Well you can just…" Suddenly everyone stared in shock as Hellfire reached down, picked up the contract, and held it out to Mephisto, Mephisto smiled, said, "Good boy." He held out his hand and began to walk towards Hellfire, "Hellfire, what are you doing?" whispered Blast, the hellfire ghostrider made a gesture for her to be silent, Hellfire unfurled the contract, turned it sideways, "What are you doing?" snarled Mephsito, Hellfire simply said, "Go to hell." With that he tore the contract in half, and Mephsito screamed, "NO!!" Suddenly a black portal appeared between the two halves of the contract in Hellfire's hands, Hellfire realized what was happening and he turned it on Blackheart the souls flowed forth, and entered Blackhearts body once more. Hellfire turned back to Mephisto, who's face was a mask of rage, he snarled, "You will pay for this." "Oh yeah?" said Hellfire, "Well, let us tell you something." "We're gonna own this curse." Said Necros, "And we're gonna use it to destroy you." "Where ever there is inustice, where ever the power of evil is great, where ever innocent blood is spilt," said Wraith, "you'll find us there, fighting it." Mephistos face became, if possible, more furious, and he slammed the tip of his cane onto the ground and roared, "INSOLENCE!" With that his body disappeared into the darkness, they turned back to Blackhearts body, as it did the same thing. Suddnely the sun, as if it was waiting for that moment, came into view and shone on the old ghost town, the ghostriders slowly turned back into their human forms, they turned to their sisters and friends, and said, "Well, what do you say we get some sleep?"


End file.
